1. Technical Field
This device relates to accessories for engines that are used in the addition or replenishment of engine oil into the engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different oil filler cap embodiments that are secured to the oil inlet opening on the valve cover of internal combustion engines. These devices provide a larger funnel receptacle into which oil can be added without the use of an auxiliary funnel or pour spout. Examples of prior art devices directed to this problem are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,521, 4,703,867, 4,896,746 and 4,338,983.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,521 a cap with a collapsible funnel is disclosed that has a telescopically expansible multiple interconnected sections that can be collapsed upon themselves when not in use. The sections can be vertically extended i.e. expanded for use defining an elaborate telescopically extensible funnel to facilitate the addition of oil through the oil filler cap opening on the valve cover of a typical internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,867 is directed to an oil filler funnel and cap which has an open top collection chamber positioned on top of a support and fill pipe that is secured to the oil filler opening in the valve cover of an engine. A retainer bar, ring assembly engages the valve cover and inner surface of the pipe locking the fill pipe in place by rotation. A hinge cap is removably positioned on the collection chamber's open top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,746 is directed to a covered storage funnel for the fuel compartment on a lawn mower engine. A first storage compartment is within the body of the device to receive gasoline and/or oil mixture above the fuel tank of the lawn mower. A release valve assembly is within the storage compartment that opens upon rotation to release the contents of the container into the fuel tank of the lawn mower.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,983 an oil cap with self-contained funnel for automobiles is disclosed in which a funnel is secured a top a long neck portion, the end of which is inserted into the oil filler opening on the engine.
A support bracket extends from the cover on the funnel so that the assembly can be secured to the automobile.